


Happy Gladnis Christmas!

by Recipeh_for_Success



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipeh_for_Success/pseuds/Recipeh_for_Success
Summary: My gift to IggysNewRecipe!  A little Brotherhood Christmas Gladnis ♥
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa 2019





	Happy Gladnis Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IggysNewRecipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggysNewRecipe/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/hDRSgcp)


End file.
